Love Me To Death
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: -"Te metiste en la boca del lobo, mocoso"-/-"Debiste ver cuantas veces gritó tu nombre antes de caer, Levi"- /Dos vidas totalmente opuestas entrelazadas por los hilos del destino. Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, ¿Verdad Levi?. (AU) RIREN/MAFIA/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Aqui vengo con otra historia de SnK, ayer traté de subirla pero la página fue una troll y me hizo un relajo con lo que había escrito :'0**

 **La pareja central de esta historia es RIREN y cambié una que otra cosa, por ejemplo, aquí Zeke Jaeger será hermano de Grisha. Cambié otras cosas que verán más adelante.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PRÓLOGO-**

Un manto blanco cubría el suelo mientras un viento frío azotaba los techos de las humildes moradas de Herne. Era pleno invierno en Alemania y solo las personas de clase media y alta podían darse el lujo de tener calefacción en sus hogares, no obstante, la clase baja tenía que apañárselas como pudiese ya que sus ingresos no alcanzaban para tener ese tipo de beneficios.

Lamentablemente la mafia controlaba gran parte de los altos puestos, locales y tiendas de servicio, por lo que las personas que eran "dueñas" de dichos negocios tenían que pagar una cuota de protección si no querían que les tumbaran la base de su sustento o peor aún, aparecer muertos en algún barrio de mala muerte.

-Lo siento muchacho, temo que haré un recorte de personal y al ser el miembro más nuevo…- el hombre de aparentemente unos 43 años miraba con pena al joven castaño frente a él.

-Pe-pero señor he sido un buen empleado, no le he fallado ni un solo día- tragó saliva desesperado- necesito este trabajo- su mirada se llenó de súplica.

-Y no tengo queja alguna Eren, sin embargo, la cuota de protección ha aumentado y lamento decir que con tantos empleados no podré cubrir el precio.

-No me haga esto señor Schwarz, sabe que mi madre está enferma y las medicinas son bastante caras- temblaba lleno de impotencia. Su paciencia se agotaba poco a poco.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión-sacó un sobre amarillo y se lo entregó al chico- será mejor que te vayas.

El joven abrió el sobre, al echar un vistazo a su contenido la ira lo cegó por completo, sacó los pocos billetes que contenía y se los refregó al viejo en la cara.

-¡Y una mierda!, he trabajado aquí por seis meses y esto- alzó el dinero- es menos de lo que gané en dos meses, si quiere que me vaya deme lo que me corresponde.

Schwarz le quitó el dinero y lo guardó entre sus ropas ante la mirada furibunda del castaño.

-Tienes razón, no te mereces nada por tu actitud tan insolente-lo miró con desdén- ahora lárgate por las buenas o no respondo- se dio la vuelta para entrar al establecimiento que yacía a sus espaldas. Antes de dar otro paso, una mano morena lo detuvo con brusquedad, vio sobre su hombro y se topó con una mirada esmeralda que era consumida por el enojo y una pizca de frustración.

-No me joda eso es abuso, ¡págueme lo que es justo!- el señor Schwarz chasqueó los dedos y del local salieron tres hombres corpulentos que fácilmente le sacaban una cabeza al moreno de ojos verdes. El chico no se dejó amedrentar por el tamaño de esos gorilas, al contrario estaba tan molesto que sentía que podría descargarse con esos abusivos.

-Escúchame Eren, vete de una vez- sacó un par de billetes y se los lanzó a un costado- sería una lástima dañar esa cara tan bonita que te cargas. Eren sintió nauseas al escuchar el tono tan libidinoso que le dirigía su ex jefe. Nuevamente se dejó llevar por su instinto impulsivo y trató de arremeter contra él, desafortunadamente tres pares de fornidos brazos lo detuvieron alzándolo en el aire.

-Ya saben qué hacer, el muchacho es lindo, no sean tan rudos con él- diciendo esto se adentró en su negocio dejando a sus espaldas a un muchacho que le gritaba una sarta de improperios.

.

.

.

Una camioneta blanca con vidrios polarizados se estacionó a las afueras de la zona pobre de la ciudad, una de sus puertas se abrió y un bulto fue arrojado sobre el pavimento. El sonido de las llantas patinando contra el cemento fue lo único que se escuchó cuando el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad.

-Maldición- como pudo, Eren se puso de pie mientras escupía algo de sangre y se tocaba uno de sus costados- esos hijos de perra me las pagarán- comenzó a caminar lenta y dolorosamente hacia el centro de la zona en la que fue arrojado.

Llegó a una pequeña plaza alrededor de las once de la noche y en su condición le tomó otros diez minutos llegar a la pequeña casa- si es que se le podía llamar así al reducido espacio donde residían su madre, su pequeña hermana y él- estando frente a la puerta, se arregló la desgastada chamarra que a duras penas lo protegía del frío, peinó su cabello y por un momento se sintió "agradecido" de que no lo golpearan en el rostro. Puso su mejor sonrisa aunque la felicidad no llegara a sus ojos y se dignó a entrar.

La casa estaba en penumbras, apenas lograba ver la pequeña mesita y los dos banquillos donde usualmente comían, seguramente ya estaban dormidas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque su paz no duró mucho ya que pronto una pequeña pelirroja poseedora de unos ojos igual de hermosos que los suyos se le colgó del brazo, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Isa, ¿Cómo estas pequeña traviesa?- hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarla en brazos sin hacer alguna mueca o gesto que delatara el deplorable estado en el que había llegado. La niña hizo unas cuantas señas con sus manitas mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta- ¿De verdad?, me alegra- la puso sobre el suelo y le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente.

Se dirigió a la única habitación que tenía la pequeña casa y se postró a un lado de la cama que ahí se encontraba. Una mujer castaña de aspecto demacrado y orbes dorados algo opacos le sonrió al verlo entrar, elevó sus brazos débilmente, incitando al muchacho a refugiarse en ellos.

-Buenas noches mamá, deberías estar descansando, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Eren se permitió relajarse un poco al estar entre los brazos de su progenitora.

-Algo cansada, pero estoy bien- la mujer dejó de sonreír y fijó la vista en su hijo-Te ha pasado algo, ¿Qué sucedió?

El moreno desvió la mirada levemente, sabía que era inútil mentirle a su madre. Primero que nada era un pésimo mentiroso y en segundo lugar, Carla tenía un infalible sexto sentido de madre que no podía ser burlado.

-Me…me despidieron- se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo- yo rogué para que no lo hicieran, pero la tarifa de la cuota aumentó y mi jefe hizo un recorte de personal, me enojé tanto que quise golpearlo y…

-¡Eren! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la violencia?- lo miró con reproche, el chico se encogió en su sitio y susurró algo incomprensible- en voz alta jovencito.

-La violencia genera violencia y en alguien debe destacar la prudencia- la mujer sonrió complacida para volver a acunar a su hijo en brazos, el castaño se dejó hacer- mañana buscaré otro empleo, no te quedarás sin tus medicinas, las sacaré a flote a como dé lugar.

-Eren, mi pequeño titán- el rostro de Carla se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, se percató de que su hija menor los miraba curiosa desde el marco de la puerta, con un gesto le indicó que se acercara. La chiquilla se subió a la cama y se metió entre las cobijas-algo rotas- que cubrían el enfermo cuerpo de su madre.

-Mis amores, ya no puedo continuar- ambos la observaron con la duda plantada en sus ojos- no me queda mucho tiempo y no quiero que cuando me vaya se derrumben.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!-Eren se separó bruscamente de su mamá- te vas a curar- el terror comenzó a invadir su mente- dijiste que el doctor te había dado esperanzas, que…

-No hay doctor, Eren, les mentí- la hermanita de Eren comenzó a temblar en un silencioso llanto- hace tres meses que no voy a consulta, la tarifa también aumentó allá y no quería que te sintieras tan presionado, además no podía dejarlos sin comer, eso es algo imperdonable para una madre- negó con la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos dorados. Le dolía, sentía que su corazón poco a poco se rompía, el simple hecho de dejar a sus hijos solos a temprana edad, a la deriva, era algo que le partía el alma.

-No, no nos digas eso- no pudo contener el llanto y se lanzó al regazo de la desdichada mujer- Isabel y yo te necesitamos, no puedes irte, no puedo yo solo- la infante de ojos verdes era ya un mar de lágrimas y a pesar de que no podía emitir sonido alguno, lograba transmitir la enorme aflicción que sentía en esos momentos. Ciertamente era pequeña y había cosas que no lograba entender, pero esta situación vaya que la entendía.

-Eren, no deseo que me odien por la elección que he tomado, porque no me arrepiento de nada, sé que he educado a dos hermosos niños con buenos valores- su voz se quebró- y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, es por eso que te pido que sigas avanzando, que cuides de Isabel- acarició la melena de la niña- si para alguien de nuestro estatus la vida es difícil, imagina cómo es para alguien con su condición.

El mundo era cruel e injusto, ¿Por qué la desgracia perseguía a los débiles? Eren estaba rabioso, su madre era una mujer fuerte, amorosa y llena de vida con buenos sentimientos. Hasta que le diagnosticaron leucemia, su vida empezó a consumirse lentamente. Su padre, Grisha, desapareció un año después, cuando Eren tenía ocho año e Isabel un año recién cumplido. Carla se dedicó a dar lo mejor de ella para sacar adelante a sus retoños, la tuvo difícil ya que al carecer de estudios universitarios y tener la preparatoria incompleta, le cerraban muchas puertas.

En una ocasión le ofrecieron trabajo en un cabaret, sin duda alguna ella rechazó la oferta.

- _Mientras tenga manos y la fuerza necesaria para seguir en pie, veré la manera de sacar adelante a mis hijos, pero no de esta forma-_ Carla trabajó haciendo el aseo en distintas casas, la paga no era mucha; la explotaban en demasía, pero al menos era suficiente para llevar un poco de comida a la mesa. Con el tiempo la enfermedad fue ganando terreno y no pudo seguir más.

Eren con doce años vio la manera de ponerse a trabajar para poder sostener a su pequeña familia, desafortunadamente al ser tan joven no tenía tantas oportunidades o se aprovechaban de su inocencia, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido.

El ambiente era inundado por el sofocante llanto de tres personas que, desgraciadamente, tenían que despedirse.

Eren e Isabel lloraban desconsoladamente en los brazos de su matrona. Carla igualmente soltaba lágrimas cargadas de angustia al saber que pronto abandonaría este mundo.

-Los amo con todo mi corazón, son mi todo y son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, nunca se olviden de eso- besó sus frentes, colocando en esa acción todo el cariño que destilaba por sus hijos.

Isabel hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos mientras seguía lloriqueando, la mujer asintió conmovida y llenó de besos sus mejillas empapadas.

Eren se mordía los labios hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, se sentía un completo inútil, no había podido evitar que su madre empeorara. Era un completo fracasado, no logró nada aún después de esforzarse tanto, no fue un buen hijo, no cumplió como debía su papel como hombre de la casa.

-No eres un inútil, eres el mejor hijo que cualquier madre podría tener- abrió los ojos sorprendido- eres tan transparente, sé lo que piensas y no, no es tu culpa. Siempre diste tu máximo rendimiento, aun cuando tu única obligación era estudiar, nos sacaste adelante- la mujer suspiró con melancolía- te hiciste cargo de esta vieja enferma y estoy profundamente agradecida con eso, así que no debes culparte.

-Ma-mamá, te prometo que cuidaré de Isa y le daré una vida mejor- se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano en un vano intento por limpiar esas molestas gotas saladas que caían sin piedad de sus orbes- no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo, te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de que tu fueses nuestra querida madre- Isabel asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Hay algo más que deben saber- Carla frunció el ceño- su padre y yo jamás les hablamos de esto- los hermanos intercambiaron miradas- Grisha tiene un medio hermano, pocas veces crucé palabras con él cuando era más joven, ese hombre ocultaba algo y tu padre lo sabía. Años después mi querido Grisha despareció, estoy casi segura de que su hermano tuvo algo que ver con eso- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire- ese hombre no es de fiar- tomó por los hombros a Eren y lo miró a los ojos- si llega a dar con ustedes, aléjense de él porque me da la impresión de que nunca anduvo en buenos pasos.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca al no comprender todo lo que la mujer castaña les decía por lo que vio con duda a Eren. El moreno le regresó la mirada y después la volvió a su mamá.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pasó su lengua sobre sus labios resecos, expectante.

-Zeke Jaeger

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el prólogo, sé que es corto pero los demás capítulos serán más largos ;)**

 **¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Acepto críticas y comentarios constructivos. Disculpen si se encontraron con algún horror ortográfico.**

 **Oh, antes de que lo olvide, en este capitulo:**

 **Eren 16 años, 172 cm, rebelde y terco como el solo, pero tiene un gran corazón.**

 **Isabel 9 años, 134 cm, es muda pero ama a su familia y procura demostrarlo.**

 **Carla 37 años...leucemia, no durará mucho.**

 **Bien eso es todo :o**

 **¡Zenakou, fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~ primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a Guest quien quiera que sea, por su review. También agradezco a los que le dieron Fav y Follow a mi fic, me hacen muy feliz :D**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NO EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES...-**

 _Las imágenes que se presentaban lucían bastante distorsionadas, a penas y se podía visualizar con claridad lo que ahí había. Entre las pocas cosas que se podían distinguir, estaba un niño de corta estatura, cabello negro, piel extremadamente blanca y unos ojos de un color gris con pequeños y casi imperceptibles reflejos azules corriendo bajo un frondoso árbol. No muy lejos de él, se encontraba una mujer de apariencia joven con características similares a las del niño, cabello negro largo-casi hasta la cintura-piel pálida y unos ojos entre azules y grisáceos que destilaban amor, sentada en una banca frente al enorme árbol. Se lograban escuchar risas de niños alrededor._

 _-¿Te divertiste mi cielo?- se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del infante para besar su frente._

 _-Mucho, ¿Podemos volver mañana?- se aferró al cuello de la mujer mientras le sonreía esperanzado. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de salir al parque y divertirse sin preocuparse de acatar las normas que en su casa tenía que respetar y seguir al pie de la letra._

 _La mujer lo levantó en brazos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Adoraba ver a su hijo así de alegre, cualquier niño de cinco años merecía una infancia feliz y llena de amor._

 _-Trataremos siempre y cuando te portes bien, ¿De acuerdo?- el niño asintió- pero por ahora debemos volver antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra pequeña travesura._

 _-De acuerdo mamá- se reía entre dientes siendo cómplice de aquella travesura- me portaré tan bien como siempre para no hacer enojar a papá._

 _La joven madre dejó de sonreír y su mirada se tornó algo triste._

 _-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño Levi._

Despertó algo confundido en aquella gran habitación, miró a un costado percatándose de que no se encontraba solo, una mujer de cabello entre castaño y rubio estaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño, se levantó molesto y recogió su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación para entrar al baño de la misma.

-" _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"-_ esa frase resonaba en su cabeza. Abrió la llave de la ducha y sin pensarlo se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría que caía. De nuevo esos sueños, no es que le molestaran, simplemente eran cosas que prefería no recordar porque lo hacían sentirse como una basura.

Un par de brazos se engancharon a su cintura desde atrás. Apretó la mandíbula y contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de tomar esos brazos sin delicadeza alguna y apartarlos de él.

-Lárgate Hitch- espetó escuetamente.

-Pero Levi, ¿No te gustaría algo de acción matutina?- la mujer se restregó descaradamente contra él- creí que anoche lo habías disfrutado.

-No te confundas- se giró y la miró fríamente- solo fue sexo casual y tú lo sabes perfectamente, ahora evítame la molestia de sacarte a patadas y vete- Hitch le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se mordió la lengua. Bien sabía que hacer enojar a Levi traería pésimas consecuencias.

Estaba sumamente molesta, por más que trataba de engatusar al hombre que momento atrás la había ofendido, no lograba nada. De ser otro, ya lo habría botado, humillado y sacado toda la plata que pudiese. Sin embargo, Levi, era el premio gordo. Un ricachón en todos los sentidos y además dueño y presidente de la empresa farmacéutica Ackerman.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No te sulfures cariño, ya me voy- terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió meneando sus caderas exageradamente. Soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Vio la hora y se tomó su tiempo para alistarse y salir al tedioso trabajo que tenía.

Últimamente estaba bastante presionado, se había hecho de varios enemigos que querían quitarle su puesto como presidente corporativo y la empresa misma. Por otro lado estaba seguro de que entre sus empleados había algún infiltrado de Zackly y ese gusano era quien más deseaba verle caer.

-Tch- ni si quiera desayunó, no tenía apetito y si comía algo corría el riesgo de que le cayera mal. Salió de su lujoso departamento ubicado en el octavo piso de aquel elegante edificio, bajó al sótano y se encaminó hasta su auto. Un Fisker Karma negro del año con asientos de piel, bastante impecable y con un aromatizante programado para funcionar cada vez que Levi hiciera uso del deportivo.

En veinte minutos ya estaba a las afueras de la sede de Farmacéuticas Ackerman, una estructura compuesta por 12 pisos sobre la superficie y otros tres bajo tierra a los que solo Levi y sus empleados de mayor confianza tenían acceso. Entró con su típica cara de enojo por lo que los trabajadores que se encontraban ahí atinaban a bajar la cabeza y murmurar un tenue " _buenos días señor Ackerman_ "; a lo que el respondía con un escueto " _buen día_ ".

Llegó hasta su oficina y al entrar, casi deseo que la persona que estaba ahí tuviese de pronto un ataque de diarrea explosiva-casi- se masajeó las sienes y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Buenos días enano, luces tan feliz y radiante como siempre- nótese el sarcasmo utilizado por la mujer castaña que se paseaba por toda la oficina del pelinegro.

-Púdrete cuatro ojos- se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio- ¿Qué carajos quieres?- la de lentes dejó de moverse y se situó frente a él.

-Levi, encontré otra sustancia de dudosa procedencia en el cargamento de ayer- frunció el ceño- es la quinta este mes, la mezcle con ácido acetilsalicílico y tuvo una reacción nada favorable, lo mismo ocurrió con otros compuestos.

-Ese hijo de perra- siseó con odio- ¿De dónde vino esta vez?

-Ese es el problema, al parecer han estado interceptado todos los camiones de entrega para que inculpemos a nuestros proveedores- el hombre frente a ella podía ser muy peligroso y más cuando estaba enojado, sin embargo, Hanji Zoë confiaba plenamente en Levi Ackerman. Después de todo se conocían desde niños y habían entablado una especie de rara amistad.

Levi estaba furioso, desde que Kenny dejó la empresa, él se había negado a seguir negociando con los hombres de Darius Zackly. Podían ser la mafia y todo lo que les viniera en gana, pero a él nadie lo manipulaba y menos esas escorias. Es por ello que a pesar de la innumerable cantidad de amenazas que había recibido, no se había amedrentado e incluso había llegado a hacerles frente.

Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero de imbécil no tenía un solo cabello. Las farmacéuticas Ackerman eran una pieza clave para la distribución de droga y sustancias adictivas altamente peligrosas, Zackly había perdido terreno cuando Levi se había negado a seguir el legado de Kenny, solapando cada una de sus movidas.

Se acercó al teléfono que tenía en su escritorio y presionó un botón.

-Petra, ven aquí ahora- a los pocos segundos, una mujer de baja estatura, cabello pelirrojo claro y ojos color ámbar hizo acto de presencia.

-Dígame, señor Ackerman- por el semblante que se cargaba su jefe nada bueno podría estar pasando.

-Localiza a Erd y Gunther, que vengan de inmediato- Petra asintió salió con paso apresurado de la oficina.

-Hanji, quiero que averigües los componentes de esa sustancia y su lugar de procedencia- la mujer lo miró un tanto nerviosa.

-Pero Levi ya te dije que…

-Creo que no me expliqué bien- la vio a los ojos- encontrarás lo que te pedí, dile al inútil de Erwin que te ayude- Hanji se quedó un rato más ahí, era más que obvio que Levi ya tenía algo en mente para que estuviera así de exaltado- ¿Qué esperas?- ni lenta ni perezosa salió de ahí.

El pelinegro se sentó en la gran silla situada tras el escritorio, encendió su computadora y entró en los archivos de los andenes donde recibían la carga de diversos proveedores.

Analizó todos los datos al menos tres veces, había algo que no cuadraba ahí, entrecerró los ojos y releyó una vez más los nombres de los encargados.

 _Flagon Turret_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡pero claro!, Turret era uno de sus empleados que estaba en logística, lamentablemente lo encontraron muerto hace dos meses. Las circunstancias de muerte eran desconocidas hasta la fecha, convenientemente él conocía el modus operandi de Darius. Sabía que era inútil hablar con los lerdos de la policía ya que los tenían bien sobornados.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se dirigió a los videos de seguridad, observó atentamente las grabaciones del día anterior; todo parecía ir normal hasta que regresó el video un par de veces.

 _-"Bingo"-_ sonrió para sus adentros cínicamente. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y se hicieron presentes dos hombres. Uno rubio con el cabello algo largo y otro moreno con un peinado extraño.

-¿Nos llamó, jefe?- habló el rubio. Levi asintió mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento.

-Necesito que entren a la base de datos de Lovob, al parecer esa maldita rata vieja me ha querido ver la cara. Quiero saber con quién se ha estado contactando estos últimos meses- Erd y Gunther intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Nicholas Lovob? ¿No es uno de sus accionistas?

-Era, parece que ha decidido unirse al Zackly- su mirada se ensombreció- y eso es algo que no puedo concebir.

-De acuerdo, le enviaremos todo esta misma tarde- y salieron sin más.

Pasada una media hora, Levi tomó su saco, apagó la computadora y salió de su oficina. Esta vez cerraría con llave.

-Petra cancela la reunión de las once, pásala para mañana- con un gesto se despidió de la joven secretaria, salió de la empresa con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

El rugir del motor fue lo único que se escuchó en el estacionamiento, salió a toda velocidad de ahí. Tenía que hacer una _visita_. Nadie se metía con un Ackerman y salía impune por ello.

.

.

.

Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía. Suspiró tranquilo y se adentró en el edificio más descuidado de la zona, saludó al portero y subió al segundo piso. Iba silbando mientras recordaba los aullidos de la joven de hace unas horas. Río entre dientes, nadie lo culparía.

Aun riendo entró a su departamento, no reparó en que la puerta estaba abierta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Dimo?- se detuvo en seco, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Unos ojos brillaban con malicia desde una de las esquinas del lugar. Comenzó a temblar, no pensó que lo encontraría en ese lugar- ¿De verdad creíste que no sabía dónde te escondías bastardo?

-Se-señor Ackerman, ¿A qué le debo su visita? Usted no suele pasearse por estos sucios lugares- tragó nervioso.

-Ciertamente, evito los lugares asquerosos- se acercó lentamente hasta el hombre gordo y calvo que yacía en medio de la sala- pero no creas que me olvido de mis _empleados-_ lo rodeó, sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y limpió con sumo cuidado la superficie donde iba a sentarse. Terminada la tarea cruzó los brazos y encaró al señor Reeves.

-Es muy amable de su parte, señor- se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha donde se situaba una pequeña mesa. Levi entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- de su otro bolsillo sacó un puño de balas, mostrándoselas a Dimo- me tomé la libertad de inutilizar tus preciosas armas.

Tensó la mandíbula y retrocedió. Estaba acabado.

-Tú y yo sabemos a qué vine, así que habla- lo escudriñaba con la mirada, si se atrevía a mentirle lo sabría enseguida.

-…- no podía soltar la lengua, se la cortarían y no sería lo único que le harían. Se removió nervioso en su sitio, rehuyendo a la mirada de Levi.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, que no estoy de buen humor- estaba enojado y de puro milagro se contenía, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estaría _calmado_.

-Muérdeme- espetó altanero. No tenía nada que perder, prefería morir a manos de Ackerman y no de su otro jefe. Una patada en el estómago, seguida de un golpe en la quijada; lo mandaron al suelo. Trató de golpearlo con un jarrón que tenía al alcance, el pelinegro vio sus intenciones y le propinó otra patada en el brazo, el objeto se partió en pedazos.

-No me hagas enojar más Reeves- el aludido hizo un ademán de hablar, Levi se agachó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Lo que no espero fue que le escupieran en la cara. Error.

Arqueó una ceja y se limpió la cara. Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del departamento con llave.

-Parece que por las buenas no quieres entender- se adueñó de una de las armas que tenía el calvo escondidas en la habitación, le puso un pie en el cuello y metió una bala en el arma- Vamos a jugar Reeves, el juego se llama _habla o te meto la bala por el culo._

-No tienes las agallas- disparó haciéndole una herida en el rostro.

-La próxima va entre tus cejas- el hombre sudó frío, estaba seguro de que Levi no lo haría, pero dados los hechos…

-Espera…tú ganas- cerró los ojos derrotado- pero por favor, que no toquen a mi familia.

-Tienes mi palabra.

.

.

.

La mierda de Zackly no tenía límites, lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Dimo le mencionara otro nombre que no esperaba escuchar. Al parecer Darius no se manejaba solo y había alguien cooperando con él; además ese alguien influenciaba mucho en las decisiones del magnate.

Apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Necesitaba despejarse, quizá una taza de té lo calmaría.

Fijó rumbo hasta la cafetería más cercana, no obstante, no tenían de su té favorito. Optó por hacerlo en su departamento, así que condujo hasta el centro comercial más cercano, ya que se le había agotado el té de jazmín. Se estacionó, dejó su saco en el auto y entró en el súper.

Ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de coger un carrito pues no llevaría la gran cosa. Llegó hasta el pasillo de las infusiones y agarró dos cajas de té de jazmín. Se dirigió a la zona de cajas para pagar.

- _Les recordamos que hoy es miércoles de oferta, aproveche y llévese el lustrador de pisos marca Colosal a mitad de precio-_ se detuvo en seco. Su lustrador de pisos favorito en oferta. Regresó sobre sus pasos.

Una vez en el pasillo de artículos de limpieza, buscó con la mirada el envase Colosal.

Lotería, quedaba un solo bote y sería todo suyo.

Levi nunca creyó en el destino y demás, le parecía una idiotez. Que equivocado estaba, en ese momento los hilos comenzaban a entrelazarse.

Puso una mano sobre el dichoso lustrador; al mismo tiempo una mano más pequeña que la suya se posicionó sobre el recipiente. Su cabeza giró como si de un robot se tratara, su ceño fruncido y el aura tan oscura que se formó a sus espaldas, asustaría a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, sus facciones se relajaron cuando se cruzó con el rostro de una niña pelirroja, que lo miraba cual cachorro abandonado.

-Lo siento mocosa- jaló el limpiador hacia él- pero lo vi primero-¿Qué esperaba la chiquilla? ¿Qué le cediera esa preciosa pieza de limpieza? Jamás. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Un tirón en su camisa, perfectamente fajada, lo retuvo. Dejó salir un leve gruñido de frustración. Giró de nuevo, se soltó del agarre de la niña y le dedicó una seria mirada. Lo que no se esperaba es que la _mocosa_ comenzara a hacer un montón de señas con sus manos.

Arqueó la ceja, dejó la botella de lustrador en el suelo e imitó a la pelirroja. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con asombro. Siguió siendo señas.

-Sí, puedo entenderte- nunca creyó que volvería a utilizar el lenguaje de señas, mucho menos después de _aquel_ suceso.

Luego de unos diez minutos _hablando_ , Levi suspiró.

-Esta es la única vez que cederé, tienes suerte- le entregó el lustrador a la niña y ella le regaló una sonrisa. Se despidió de él, no sin antes decirle su nombre y agradecerle por su amabilidad, hizo un par de señas más y se perdió por el pasillo.

-… ¿Hermano? Enana confianzuda.

.

.

.

 **Que empiece el juego (?)**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, críticas, sugerencias...Todas son bienvenidas :D**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Zenakou dice** ** _carita feliz~_**


End file.
